It's Not Just a Stupid Wolf Claim
by MaggiePaige
Summary: Leah hates her life as a wolf and is ready to retire. She hates imprinting and how it took away the only boy she's every loved. Will fate help her see it's not just a stupid wolf claim? Will she learn to love what helped her find her own purpose for living? Will she accept this new reality for herself when her imprint is someone she should hate? Rated M for language & adult themes.


**A/N: Hey friends! Welcome to my new story. I promise I will work on the others. I have been very sick for the past few years and was still trying to work my way through college. Thankfully I graduated and now have time to work on these stories. I hope you enjoy and leave me a review.**

**Also HUGE shout out to the amazing Jaci Jakson for giving this a test read before I launch it! Check out her stories if you get a chance!**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all except for the Pack children.**

Life sucks. It just fucking sucks. I have to be Leah Clearwater the only girl in the History of the La Push wolf pack. I watch all the others do the stupid wolf claim, be happy, and have their little wolf spawn. The worst thing about it is the stupid mind link and seeing everyone's thoughts and memories first hand.

At least eight years ago I was able to get rid of some of those thoughts for a while; thanks to when Bella Swan ugh I mean Cullen was pregnant with that half bloodsucker. Some crazy shit happened with Sam Uley and Jacob Black which caused Jake to pull away from the pack and take his rightful place as Alpha. My idiot kid brother Seth decided to join the Black pack and I followed for his protection. I couldn't let him become a vamp's chew toy, but if I'm honest I just wanted out of Sam's head.

Sam had been my high school sweetheart until he went wolf and disappeared for weeks. Don't get me wrong being a wolf myself I now understand the phasing and needing time to control your anger. However, I don't fucking understand the universe's need to have him do a fucking wolf claim on my second cousin Emily Young. Emily was my best friend, but all that changed after Sam became a wolf and saw her at my house the same fucking day he ended things with me. That was the second biggest slap in the face I've endured. All this was going on during the death of my Father Harry, if that wasn't enough I still feel so much guilt from the shock of my phasing causing his fatal heart attack.

God I just fucking hate all this shit, I just fucking hate it. At least only a male wolf can do the stupid wolf claim and I won't have to deal with that shit as well. Being known as "the bitch of the pack" sure didn't make it any easier. They just couldn't understand causing your father's death and watching your love marry your cousin. What the fuck did they think I'd be little miss sunshine?

I'm in a better place now but my life still sucks. It's been 8 years since the Cullen's and Jake moved to Alaska, so I've been forced to join Sam's pack ... again. Thank God I'm getting ready to retire from the pack and move to Seattle to start business school. I plan on breaking the news to everyone tomorrow when Jake is back. Conveniently the pack is throwing Billy Black his 70th birthday party tomorrow. So Jake and Renesemee and their little wolf spawn are driving down from Denali. I still can't believe they procreated. It's just not natural a wolf and a bloodsucker shouldn't be together; however the universe decided Jake would do the stupid wolf claim on Renesemee.

Though I didn't agree they did give me a break from Sam's thoughts and from what I've heard they have a set of twins who unlike her grow at a relatively normal pace. The Black's keep in contact with Sam and his pack, they eventually got over their differences that caused the split. According to Sam they didn't get too creative with the names. The twins were named after both of their parents. They decided on William Edward and Sarah Isabella how original. From what I've heard the boy will likely phase when he gets older and he doesn't like to hunt. The girl almost exclusively hunts and hates human food which means she'll likely be more vampy. I guess you couldn't expect any different from their genetic makeup, but I still don't agree that it's natural. That shit freaks me out and I hope those kids stay far away from me tomorrow.

"Leah, could you come help me for a second?" I heard my mom call from the room breaking me away from my internal thoughts. I carried myself into the kitchen where my mom was straining to reach into the upper cabinet by the stove.

"Sure" I mumbled reaching up with ease and grabbing her favorite cake pan. I placed it on the counter beside her and turned around leaning against the cool marble counter. It felt nice touching my feverish skin. "What's the cake for mom?"

My mom let out a small laugh. "It's for Billy's party. Bella called and asked me to make it. She said Charlie would attempt to bake one" she laughed louder this time. "Bella didn't want the entire pack or her grand children getting food poisoning."

"Of course she did" I grumbled while rolling my eyes. Last year my mom and Charlie Swan who is Bella Cullen's dad got engaged. I've had a time with this engagement since Charlie was one of my dad's best friends. I can't deny that he loves her deeply, it's just so hard for me and no one even understands. Soon Bella the bloodsucker would be my step sister. Yuck.

"Leah..." my mom sighed. She knew exactly what I was thinking, because I'm extremely generous when it comes to sharing my opinion. "Can you just promise to be decent tomorrow?"

"Fine." I groaned. I already have a bad feeling about this party. I pushed my self off the counter into a normal standing position and glanced at the clocking. Damn it! It's already 10PM. "I'll see you in the morning after patrol" I hugged her before I walked out the door for my last patrol ever thankfully. I can't wait for this awful wolf part of my life to be over and done with after all the bad it's brought into my life. Tomorrow will be a great day.


End file.
